The Twilight Games
by twilightfanjm
Summary: Many years after Breaking Dawn America is now known as Panem, which is ruled by the Capitol. Nessie and Jacob are now married and had three identical triplet girls. The girls were kidnapped when they were babies. One ends up in District 12, another in District 2, and the third is now one of President Snow's granddaughters. What happens when one Hunger Games reunites them all again?


**So I got this idea after watching the Hunger games. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or The Hunger Games. I only own my original characters. **

**Chapter 1: Reaping Day**

**District 12**

**Sarah's POV**

I sighed heavily. I laid on the grass in the forest that was on the outskirts of the seam. I was with my friends Katniss Everdeen and Gale Hawthorne.

We had just finished hunting. Illegally I might add. Today was a sad and depressing day here in the districts. It was reaping day. Today we would know the who the two unfortunate souls entering the 74th annual hunger games would be.

Every year two children, a boy and a girl, between the ages of 12 and 18 are chosen to participate the annual hunger games. Each of the districts were forced to participate by the Capitol. Even worse, we had to treat it as if it were something to celebrate.

In a way there was something to celebrate. If you're lucky enough to have lasted through another reaping that guarantees you at least one more year of life. If you don't get picked when you are 18 years old you are officially safe. Another reason to celebrate. As for me? Well I'm 17 years old. So I just have to hope that I don't get reaped this year or next. The bad thing is that my names is going to be in there six times. I have never taken out tesserae as I'm too much of a chicken to enter my name more times.

My friend Katniss is only 16 years old so she still has three more years. But she is more terrified for her sister Prim who will be entered for the first time this year.

I don't have any siblings of my own. It' just me and my mom. My mother could not get pregnant so she adopted and my dad adopted me when I was a baby. Sadly my dad was killed in that same mining explosion that also claimed the life of Katniss's father.

I have been feeling really weird lately though. I've grown a lot in the last few months and I have also grown very temperamental for some reason.

Then there was the strange fever that seemed to appear out of nowhere. I have no idea why I have had this constant fever for the past few weeks but it is extremely annoying. I don't feel sick and I can't figure out what is wrong with me.

Nobody can figure out what is wrong with me. I have gotten to see Katniss's mother, who is an amazing healer, and she can't even cure me of my fever. And she is one of the best healers around! I don't understand it at all. Maybe if I lived in the capitol I would have access to a much better doctor who could figure it out. But I'm really glad I don't live in the capitol. I don't understand how they can so cruelly send 23 children to their death every year.

"I guess we should go back" I said. "You know what will happen if we miss the reaping"

"Yeah, I know. We will be in big trouble" Gale said. "I just wish that we could run away from this forever" he said.

"We would not get ver far though" Katniss said.

"Yeah, I wish the same thing Gale, but Katniss is right. You know how they are" I said.

We literally have to be dying to miss the reaping.

About two hours later the whole district is standing in front of the two famous glass balls. One with the boys names and the girls names.

"Welcome, welcome" said Effie Trinket. Our district's representative. "Welcome to the 74th annual hunger games"

She then proceeds to play that same video that they play every single year right before the reaping takes place. The whole video is a bunch of propaganda. I know it. Many of us know it. But we just can't say it because we might get in trouble.

"Now it's time to pick our lucky man and women who will have the honor of representing district 12 in the 74th annual hunger games" she said. "as usual ladies first"

She then walked over to the the glass balls. She reaches in and pulls out a name.

I close my eyes and silently pray that not me or anyone I love is chosen.

"Sarah Roxen"

I felt the blood drain from my face when she called my name. No! This could not be happening!

The whole crowd stood there watching me. I felt myself grow more and more pale as I walked up to the podium.

"Now for the boys" she said as she reached into the pool of boys names.

"Peeta Mellark"

No! Not him! Why did it have to be him!

He saved both mine and Katniss's families from starvation once when he threw us pieces of burnt bread. That was years ago and I never once spoke to him. I avoided him in school because it was awkward for me, but I owed him everything for it. I didn't want him to die.

"Well there you go ladies and gentlemen. District 12's tributes Sarah Roxen and Peeta Mellark!"

**Please review and tell me what you think. **


End file.
